22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
MUSH Log 02
WAXA HQ Meeting: Prelude to Crisis (Note: Occurred after Apollo's declaration of war. Information from meeting would be available to all affiliated with the core group that has formed in WAXA.) WAXA HQ Message: 8/1 Posted Author Welcome! Wed Jul 29 WAXA Command ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ACCESSING.... SATELLITE POLICE SERVER ACCESS GRANTED. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ >> To: All Personel << >> From: WAXA Command << >> Subj: Welcome! << Welcome to the Satellite Police. You have been selected as one of Earth's elite in your field of knowledge, or an elite in your skill on the battlefield. You have been assigned a WAXA ID number and passcode that will allow you to access our facilities. Your history and information have also been recorded in the Satellite Police's global database. You may at any time choose to resign from this institution, and access to our facilities will be revoked. We certainly hope that you will choose to stand with us in Earth's greatest hour of need. An emergency personnel meeting has been called this evening to prepare ourselves to face the threat of Andromeda and Apollo Flame. A full debriefing of our new and regular members will proceed introductions. We hope to see you soon. WAXA Command ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ .... CONNECTION TERMINATED. The meeting of police, authorities, scientists and soldiers within the confines of Electopia's World Aerospace Exploration Authority headquarters is about to begin. The comand center is bustling with activity, chairs brought in and set up near the main display table, behind it, opposite the monitor wall. Many people are here, filling the chairs, and there are, on the table, several rows of small, rectangular hand-held PET-like devices. Behind the table is Dr. Orihime Vega, and nearby, the much taller and much more imposing figure of her assistant, who vaguely resembles a sorcerer-themed robot. One of the first people to have arrived was Rook. this was an important meeting. He had another reason or two to show up, to try and see what was being planned here rather then by the Federation, but hopefully the fed and WAXA were going to be on the same page.. Mega Man stands a little bit to the right in front of the table, glancing around the room not so much nervously as.. excitedly. So many people getting together, for one goal? A rather incredible event. He occasionally glances down at his left arm, a little amazed that War Rock isn't going on about something. Maybe he's excited too? It doesn't help that it's -here-. This place is -amazing-. He can't help the grins that pop up on his face from time to time. He'd probably be more serious.. but he's still a kid. In a building. That's for exploring -space-. And they're gonna fight -aliens-. Find a 13 year old that wouldn't be giddy. You can't. As people file in, one youth of around 16 or 17 years of age strolls in through the place. His walk is firm and impressive even if he isn't very big, and despite just wearing a hoodie and sneakers, he carries a distinct... air about him. It could be the Z-Waves, but thankfully Perseus, in Alex's transer, is pretty good at keeping his Z-Waves dimmed for consideration. Not perfect, but the feeling is faint. Alexander Skye walks in, presenting ID and asking around until he is eventually ushered to the meeting hall where he finally pauses a little and looks around. After a moment, the faint trace of a smile on his lips becomes his only indication of being impressed. Which he definitely is. As he walks in by the table, eventually standing on his lonesome unless Mariah arrives, he turns his eyes to Vega for a moment, giving her a respectful nod, before noticing the other person there... Mega Man. His gaze settles on the kid for a moment. (...to think we'd be on the same side,) he muses with a smirk. (...good.) Berkana is also here, having said her hello to Vega and the staff already, and she herself is busy currently making small talk to a researcher that she used to know from back in the day. Gareth is with her, the stoic knight simply helping to keep watch over the preceedings as one of many guards, not by her side at the moment. Dr. Doppler enters the room at a slow pace. His hands are clasped loosely behind his back as he walks across the room to the wall opposite the door, his eyes panning over the assembly. This global effort is unprecidented and the old scientist is extremely curious about anyone who would join the endevour and their reasons for doing so. But this curiousity doesn't bleed over into excitement, as he stays apart from any of the forming social groups. A relatively short young businessman also walks in, perhaps vaguely familiar looking to some who deal with network security and the like, but his features aren't especially reminiscent of anyone. He flashes his ID at the door before finding himself a seat with little fanfare. Vega waits for the introductions to be made, as everyone is identified. Hollow stands near her, imposing to say the least, but soft spoken - his voice is calming. The good doctor puts one hand into her labcoat pocket, standing in such a way as to shift her weight to her right leg, and looks up at the crowd. On cue, the monitor behind her changes to the Satellite Police insignia. "Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, robots..." A wry smirk crosses her lips, slightly. "... And wave-beings." There was at least one person (OOC: Rook) in the room that was somewhat thankful of the wave-beings suppressing those Z-Waves. By now the barrier Copper had given him had probably faded off, so being disoriented by those waves again would be rather.. inconvienent during the big meeting. A nod is given when Vega makes her introduction and he settles into his seat a bit more, attention focused on what was likely about to be discussed. Busy day so far, looked like it was going to stay busy.. Across the room, Alex and Berkana turn immediately to her, standing attentive and silent. Perseus, invisible to human eyes, also pops out of his transer to watch. Mega Man might notice him, and even start to figure things out considering how akin he looks to his and Alex's wave-changed form. A young businessman in a white suit enters, a bit belatedly, and quickly finds a seat. That other businessman? The short one? Yeah, he was never here. Carry on! Mega Man immediately turns his head to watch Vega.. But out of the corner of his eye, he sees a wave-being suddenly appear. Focusing for a second, he squints.. and gapes, for just a moment. -That- guy? It must be serious, they're jerks help, even. He grimaces and focuses back on Vega. War Rock mutters, "This is getting boring.." Prompting a quick 'Shhhh!' from Mega Man himself. Vega looks at the young humans with their FMian partners, and then, unexpectedly, her eyes trace and fix directly on each wave-being in turn. "War-Rock." "Perseus." "Phoenix." "Vulpecula." "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Both Cassidy and Phoenix look a little surprised when addresed, especially Phoenix, now for the first time actually -visible beside Cassidy, to those that could at least see such creatures. Dr. Doppler raises an eyebrow at Vega's address. He pulls a data pad out of his lab coat and glances around the others in the room, taping the pad a few times before putting it back. The greeting apparently had little to do with him. War-Rock gives a sharp "Hmph," at being addressed. The businessman, Michael Lucerne (as most probably wouldn't really know him), glances around as well though he keeps his hands folded. Berkana arches an eyebrow briefly under the hat. So they were all here, not just War-Rock. "...I'm going to need to get some sort of a scanner..." She gently mumbled to herself. Perseus gives a brief nod, much like his partner did earlier, continuing to stay invisible for the sake of ease; no sense in showing himself and causing a commotion when the meeting can simply proceed. Alex doesn't seem surprised at all, folding his arms and continuing to listen. "As you are all well aware, the earth is facing a crisis as strong as it did during Eurasia," Vega begins. "I am here to update you all on our current technology situation, on what development problems we face, on enemy information... and sadly, of another potential threat that has chosen to rear its head now." Rook blinks, looking a little surprised. -Another- threat? Wonderful.. "Firstly," Vega begins, picking up a thin rod used for pointing to areas on large maps, "We will review our first threat." She points to the solid, floating, wafer-thin monitor created from wave-energy that spreads out along the wall behind her like a projector's screen. It changes, displaying a handful of denpa viruses; some look like metools, others like one-wheeled motorcycles with fanged faces, still others like toothed crow-jets. "Our wave-environment has been disrupted within the last few months by the appearance of viruses that are themselves made from wave energy. We have traced their origin to planet FM." She looks up to the screen, which shift to the image of Space Station Peace. "Several years ago when the threat of Maverick attacks had died down, we once again turned our eyes to space development. We created the Space Station Peace, which was set into orbit just beyond the path of the moon. Its purpose was to reach otu and attempt to contact other life forms in hopes of peaceful exchange through a communications network known as the Brother Band, which was developed by the late Daigo Hoshikawa. He theorizes that z-wave communications bands would be able to travel quickly through space, and reach distant bodies near the speed of light." Mega Man listens intently, grimacing at the mention of viruses. He knows all about that threat. Thankfully they've been more nuisance than anything else, so far. It's when Vega mentions Space Station Peace that he bodily flinches - but only slightly. Not a terribly long time ago and he would've immediately shut off, trying to escape even thinking about anything related. But now? Aside from that flinch, he only frowns just a little bit. It still hurts, but he's had help getting past it. Besides, there are important things going on. They -need- him. Cassidy seems to be listening well enough, though Phoenix sort of frowns at that. The thought so much was coming to earth from FM was a bit saddening for one of its former residents. (...so that's what the plan was,) Perseus noted, looking a little... relieved and somber at the same time. (...to think Cepheus would trigger something so cataclysmic over something so simple...) "Three years ago, contact with an alien race - calling themselves the FMians, was made. Shortly afterwards, contact with the space station was lost. Three months later, a large portion of the station fell to earth and landed in the ocean one hundred miles outside of the Japanese Island chain," Vega explains. "We believed at that point that the crew of the station... were no longer alive." She lowers the pointer and her head for a moment of respectful silence for the dead. Continuing, Vega looks back to the monitor. "We believe that the viruses were sent as a type of indiscriminate attack on our wave technologies. In response to the threat, the Satellite Police were formed to deal with these viruses." "In the last two months, however, our fears were confirmed: A squadron of FM soldiers were sent to Earth, upon orders from their King, Cepheus. Their mission is to destroy the Earth using a weapon they refer to as "Andromeda"." "Information about Andromeda was provided to us by our Satellite Admin," Vega says with a wise, knowing smile. "What I am about to tell you is sensitive information and should not be revealed to the public." "The three mega satellites: Leo, Dragon, Pegasus - are physical housings and control stations for three of the most powerful beings from the planet /AM/ - the Three Sages. They met with us shortly after the first test of the brotherband, and warned us of the potential threat of planet AM. They are also responsible for creating the wave-environment around planet Earth, that makes our global transmissions and wireless transmission of power possible. We are forever in their debt." "Considering their planet was destroyed by Andromeda, they're here by our side to combat it and Earth's destruction, I take it?" Alex chimes in, unafraid to speak up, placing his hands in his pockets. "They themselves do not have the power to destroy Andromeda; that is the reason why their home was destroyed, and their race scattered across the galaxy. They have offered their knowledge and help as best as they are able," Vega replies. Alex nods, satisfied for now. Michael Lucerne remains quiet, listening with interest. Phoenix seems sort of pleased with that. The sages were good people, she thought at this point. Cassidy seems rather awed by the fact the sattelites were actually more EM beings. It gives her a rather new appreciation for that red transer she has. Mega Man's left arm jerks up suddenly. War-Rock is suddenly paying very close attention, mouth agape. Mega Man grins sheepishly and looks like he's trying to -force- his arm down. Dr. Doppler pulls the pad back out and adds more notes to it, glancing at Mega Man's unexplained arm movement. He leaves it resting in his palm this time, expecting more data to come soon. "As Mister Skye has brought up, Planet FM destroyed its sister world, AM, after AM offered an alliance. The FM King, Cepheus, believed it to be nothing more than a cover for a sneak attack. The FMians are a belligerent, war-like race, that trust no one, and attack with little provocation. It seems to be our misfortune that our first contact was with them," Vega says with a little sigh. "As you may or may not know, the wave-world exists all around us." She gestures with a sweep of her free hand. "We cannot see it or otherwise interact with it with the exception of specialized equipment, or with the help of a being that exists within it. The wave world is a higher plane of existence, lying above our four-dimensional universe, and filtering through it as sunlight does through a clear atmosphere. We have been unknowingly tapping into this phased reality since the early days of Robot Master development; teleportation and solid holograms are just the beginning. We have later built upon this knowledge with the development of cyberspace. Without fully understanding the nature of what we had accessed, we discovered an underlying energy state that could be used to send data through, or create structures within. This gave rise to the invention of cyberspace: An artificial, primitive version of the wave world, stored in limited area created by cyberspace computers. Our Net Navis are in fact simplistic versions of wave-beings, created from the same wave energy structures." For once, Alex actually shows a decent deal of surprise. While he knew there were means for wave beings to interact with the cyberworld, he had no idea that they were so connected. He seems to be extremely intrigued, focusing on Vega's words. Perseus seems to frown at Vega's words a bit. (...we scared them, just as I thought we would...) However, her words also seem to incite a little... aggravation. (...but that doesn't mean negotiation is out of the window. You better not be thinking of full war...) And the look Vega gets from Phoenix is probably a very cold one. She was starting to think she needed a flag that said 'we're not all jerks' on it or something. Cass actually manages to notice it and shoots her a glance which gets Phoenix to lower her head a bit and glance off to one side. War-Rock 'Hmphs!' again loudly. Vega notices the stares, even from the FMians. "I hope you understand that present company is excepted, of course." She then turns back to the screen. "We have identified the following FM soldiers:" A picture of a huge red bull-like "robot". "Taurus Fire." An image of a swan-hooded humanoid. "Cygnus Wing." A naga-woman in a veil. "Ophiuchus Queen." A blue-colored wolf "robot". "Wolf Woods." A skeleton in a crown and robe. "Crown Thunder." A pair of scales with a face on the main pedastal; each weight holds either a flame or a swirl of water. "Libra Balance." A very short, almost comical looking red crab. "Cancer Bubble." A pair of white and black humanoids, each with an enlarged mechanical arm. "And Gemini Spark." Finally, a girl in black and pink attire with a long scarf and blue harp-like guitar. "Harp Note." "Fortunately for us, two of this team have agreed to work with us. The rest, however, appear to be following the king's orders." Perseus blinks, speaking through Alex's transer. "...I was unaware that any of them are on our side. Which ones are in support?" He asks, his voice seemingly coming through Alex's transer like a navi for any not in the know. Mega Man has mixed reactions over the names mentioned. Most get a frown, Cygnus gets a full-on grumble, Cancer gets a slight smirk, and Gemini gets a full-face frown, eyebrows wrinkling. That guy.. Harp, at least, gets a slight grin. War-Rock? Every name gets some kind of angry grunt. "You don't have to worry about most of them, we'll eliminate them for you, humans," War-Rock says rather arrogantly, actually -smiling-. Mega Man gasps and -glares- down at his left arm, "War-Rock..!" "I was wondering, actually, if any more of them might be able to be swayed to view the unilateral destruction of a planet as a -bad- thing," Michael comments. "That's not going to be very likely," says Vulpecula aloud, through Mariah's transer. She flips open the lid and looks at it, curious to see what her partner has to say. "You humans probably aren't aware of this - in fact many FMians are not - but they have been poisoned by their own weapon. Andromeda produces negative energy in such vast amounts that it has tainted the whole of planet FM. I myself was unaware of it until I was sent to spy on planet AM before it's destruction. Spending time away from Andromeda, I was slowly cured of my condition. Some of us here are probably also being slowly cleansed from the negative energy." "But those on FM.... they'll not be swayed. They're loyal to the king... and they -want- to see things die." "Unfortunately, she's got a point. I was with them until I had met Alex and they are very dedicated to this cause. A few may be swayed, but don't expect it," Perseus says. "Especially considering Gemini's lead over them all and their loyalty to him and to Cepheus." "Hmm," Vega bites her thumb thoughtfully on this. She looks to her assistant. "Hollow... please make a note of that for further investigation." Hollow nods and says in a pleasant baritone, "Of course, Lady Vega." "This, of course, brings us to our next threat." "Apollo Flame." This gets Phoenix to blink. she hadn't thought about it that way. The fact that Gemini seems to be at the front of the problem gets her really surprised. And to think she saw him in that cafe the other day. Jerk. At the mention of Apollo the avian just shudders a little. Not someone she wanted to really think about. War-Rock -growls- this time. "Apollo.." "Unfortunately our knowledge on him is limited, but thanks to the global radio monitoring system, we have learned a few facts. It's better than nothing, and we'll have to rely on it for now," Vega says. She displays an image of Apollo Flame on the monitor. He's huge; an average man's figure is displayed next to him for comparison; he's at least eight, if not nine feet tall. "Even when he uses our communication channels, he emits z-waves. We have calculated, using distance and energy loss, the potential power he possesses." She shows a small blue bar. "This is the z-wave energy it takes to sustain a net navi." The next bar is green and is four times that long. "This is the average z-wave energy source produced by an FMian soldier." The next is yellow and is six times as long as the blue. "This is the recorded z-wave energy of Solo." The next bar in red nearly goes off screen, some eighteen to twenty times the length of the blue. "This is the projected z-wave energy of Apollo Flame." Rook just kind of stares at the chart. If the raven could pale, he probably would right about now. He's rather suddenly even more thankful to Copper earlier in the day. "How can reploids even get -near- something like that? Let alone fight it..?" Ciel puts her hand in the air, finally looking up from her own datapad. One could almost assume she wasn't paying attention. Michael Lucerne on the other hand -can- pale. And does. "Yes?" Vega says, acknowledging Ciel. "Is that an actual indication of his strength or just how much energy he produces?" Ciel asks in a bland voice. War-Rock gives a sharp, 'tch!'. "Tremendous power does not mean that he cannot be defeated. It'll just take longer." Mega Man, on the other hand, has fought guys like this before. And has fought Solo. He's as white as a dang sheet, mouth agape. "It's our best estimate of the amount of power he produces. His combat effectiveness we cannot judge; EM beings use their z-wave power to form attacks and defense. There is a factor of skill in it, as our associate Moon Destroyer has informed us," Vega replies to Ciel. After a moment, Michael raises a hand again. "Would it be possible to insulate reploids against z-wave radiation with our current technology? Granted they wouldn't be able to operate at anything near his level, but... they'd be able to do -something-, wouldn't they?" he asks. Berkana looks to Rook. "And, in fact, Moon Destroyer actually holds a key that will allow even robots to combat such a threat." And then Michael chimes in. Perfect setup, she thinks with a smile. Rook hrms a little, "WEll I hope he gets to us rather soon, a lot of our forces here are probably reploid in design, we're going to need that.." not to take away from the EM beings but, there was a handful of them and probably a couple thousand reploids ready to go. He's just looking at the numbers. "We have been informed that, most likely, Apollo's troops will take possession of human hosts, and use them for attack," Vega says. "This increases the difficulty of any operation we make, as we will have thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, of human hostages involved." "Do we know what effects that possession would have on the human hosts?" Dr. Doppler asks from the side of the room. "Yes, and the prognosis is somewhat grim," Vega says, her mouth drawing into a tight line. "When an EMian such an FM soldier remains inside their human host for too long, the EMian begins to assimilate the host. Eventually the host and the EMian become a single being with a shared mind. At that point, there is little hope of recovering the human host in any way." "Then that raises another issue," Michael comments. "Is it possible to prevent such possession? Do we know enough to consider that at this point?" Mega Man speaks up, finally. "As long as you're quick, if you defeat the FMian, they'll seperate.. But I only know that happens when someone like -me- fights them. I don't know how it would work for a robot. They might just pass right through and hurt the person, for all I know. Maybe if they had wave-based weaponry..?" He reaches up and rubs at the back of his head. Ciel looks up once more, hand going up, but this time speaking instead of waiting. "How easy is it for them to possess humans?" "Depends on the human's will," Alex simply replies to Ciel. Rook crosses his arms at all this, starting to look a slight bit irritated, but other wise at this point he's staying quiet. "Than a host must be willing?" Ciel questions with a look of incredulity. "That is an excellent suggestion, Subaru. I expect nothing less from the son of Daigo Hoshikawa," Vega says with a smile. "We will get to that in just a bit." She looks up to Michael and says, "Our pooled research indicates that an EMian must merge with a human that shares similar brain-wave patterns to the EMian's own frequency. They must be a mental match, or they cannot wave-change correctly. FMians in particular have shown the ability to paralyze their human host to prevent escape from possession." "There is a curious pattern to the possessions, however. Human beings who have suffered in their lives, are alone, lonely, stressed, afraid, distrustful - these are the humans taken. The greater the stress, isolation and trauma, the more quickly the FMian can take hold. Human beings who have strong ties to other cannot be fully possessed." Vega adds, "And humans of particularly strong will have been shown to not only resist possession, but to /suppress/ the FMian inside them, imprisoning them." Alex gives a light nod, losing eye contact with everyone briefly during Vega's mention about which ones FMians take to, despite not being the only one around subject to such a past. War-Rock grumbles loudly. "Why are so many humans weak willed and broken hearted?" He rolls his eyes.. and gets a bonk on the head from Mega Man. "Speaking of a pattern, is there a particular age group or is it across the board?" Michael asks, having seen the ones in the room thus far who are apparently rather... young. Berkana speaks up. "We've observed that it tends to effect youths more often than adults due to the high amount of emotional instability during youth, but adults who have been through a lot are just as susceptible." "Adolescence." Ciel says, without elaborating. "Several victims were adults. Mitch Shepard, a high school science teacher; an adult artist was possessed by an EM wave /virus/; Damien Wolf, a middle-aged gardener.... Even our own Shinsuke Utagai of Amaken was possessed," Vega explains. "However, the most disturbing implications come from Crown Thunder," Vega adds. "Crown Thunder's host has been identified as the corpse of Jean Couronne XIV, a fifteenth century French king." Mega Man folds his arms across his chest, rolling back and forth on his heels. "You guys couldn't just round up every sad person in the world.." He reaches up to rub at his chin. "But, umm.. Waves don't work so well under water. And if you have a bunch of different frequencies going on at once in one place, it makes it hard for Wave-Beings to do -anything-, even viruses are kept back.. Or held -in-.." He clicks his tongue thoughtfully. Remembering a certain day inside of a certain detective's car. Michael seems to be taking mental notes of Mega Man's commentary, before his attention snaps back to Vega. "He... possessed a CORPSE? ...Must have been a damn well-preserved body, normally nothing's left but a skeleton by that point." "Apparently the residual natural waves of Jean's body was enough to facilitate it. It no doubt explains Crown Thunder's appearance as a skeleton," says Vega. Rook is starting to look even more irritated. Reason? Well, for the most part he's feeling more and more upstaged at this point. All the talk about EM-beings and nothing but was starting to get really ... gratting. Part of him was starting to wonder if this was how RM's felt about reploids somehow. As if they were about to go out of- ... .. No that couldn't be -happening- here, right? The raven sighs a bit, wondering where this going for a simple reason. "I understand that we're going to have hostages to deal with, and its important, but the -bigger- problem is Apollo and his general. And as I said earlier, a way to have a sizable force so we can even -deal- with the hostages. I realize of course how the others here are going to be useful, but again, we need to figure out how to equip -everyone- to help defend..." he felt they were off course, this was his attempt to drag them back to the main problem.. and to figure out what Moon Destroyer had in mind for the -reploids- that wanted to help. Michael Lucerne mutters, "Corpse. That is so creepy. Wonder what else they can possess and mobilize..." "All in good time, Lieutenant Rook," Vega says with a gentle smile. She goes on. "Apollo is deemed as less of a threat at this time, than FM. FM seeks to destroy us, planet and all. Apollo's goal is conquest. We can undermine, rebel and overthrow an autocrat, but we cannot recover from our own genocide and the loss of our homeworld," Vega says without mincing words. "But we now have an unexpected complication. Mere hours ago at the IF tower's wave museum, there was a robbery. The wave museum was displaying artifacts of the ancient civilization of Mu. Solo, in Bly form, appeared at the museum, and stole one of the artifacts. That artifact is what is known as an "OOPart", or Out Of Place Artifact. And the fact that it has fallen into the hands of a Murian is cause for alarm." Mega Man frowns hard. Bly. Why does he always have to screw things up? "Bly.. He.. I don't think he's on anyone's actual side but his own." "That's precisely the problem," Vega says. "Solo has stated that he does wish to help us save Earth. That's good news. However, I think I know how he intends to do it. And if he is..." Vega's expression hardens. "He must be stopped at all costs!" Mega Man looks determined, suddenly. "We have to let him help! If he helps, then maybe he'll learn to appreciate this place and maybe start to make friends! You can't hurt him for wanting to help!" Rook sort of just... stares at the exclamation, but considering the denial of his idea a just second ago he doesn't look inclined to speak his mind this time. One quiet childform in grey to the back of the crowd listening raptly, tilting his head at times as he organizes the new information inside him, causing his bowl-cut style hair swaying a bit as he does. Though he might quietly prod the equipment's and computers' space in curiousity during any lulls in conversation. Attention directly upon him earns him shrinking back from the person, though for the most part he tries to be as unobtrusive as possible for now. "His help will do more damage than good," Vega says. She turns back to the display. It now shows three stone carvings: A sword, a ninja star, and a dinosaur skull. "Berserk. Shinobi. Dinosaur. These are the three OOParts. They are one of the few surviving relics of the continent of Mu and its Murian population." Images of a floating, top-shaped continent are displayed, grainy and in black and white. These are followed by aerial images of strange buildings, trees and structures above it. "These images were taken by Netopian satellites over the Pacific Ocean the moment that Apollo's first broadcast occurred, lasting only a fraction of a second. Apollo Flame's enormous energy had an effect, momentarily on the seal of Mu." Mega Man clenches a fist, leaning forward slightly. "Okay! But do those artificats even do anything?" He still looks determined. He might be a big shot Wave-Being fighter, but when you get down to it, he's still a kid. And what do kids like to do? Argue. Especially when it comes to stuff like 'friends'. "What does Mu have to do with anything? And what does it have to do with Bly helping?" "Allow me to explain," says Doctor Vega. "Long ago, the Murian people used their super science to freely control and manipulate a variety of electromagnetic waves, leading to a highly advanced civilization that transcends our modern times. Humans and EMians existed side by side on the Mu continent, and wave-change, such as what you and War-Rock do," she says, looking at Subaru, "was common place. It is believed that UFOs and cryptids that are sometimes seen in modern times may in fact be wave-being survivors of Mu." "The mastery that Murians had over their wave-technology was complete, and they used their technology to conquer and enslave the world below. This was thanks to the ultimate EM lifeform, Ra Mu. Ra Mu's power was incomparable and it was worshipped and believed to be an EM god. Yet, at the height of their civilization, the Murian people were scattered to the winds, and Ra Mu was said to have fallen asleep. A seal was placed over the continent of Mu, phasing it a step out of synch with the rest of our dimension." "The keys to that seal are the OOParts, and bringing all three together, according to ancient record, will bring about the Precursor to Ruin, unseal Mu, and awaken Ra Mu." That causes the reploid in the room (OOC: Rook) to look a ... bit more worried.. "so ... we have -three- problems... all em based.." he says, then emits a long sigh. "Wonderful.." Michael remains silent. He expects that the reasons that Ra Mu's awakening would be bad, will be explained shortly. Mega Man folds his arms across his chest, lifting his chin indignantly. "Well, if he goes after the other ones, then I'll stop him." "Yeah that's great, kid," Rook pipes up, "And when he actually tears you apart cause you ran off on your own, considering the artifact he has now, or even wakes up that thing, who do you think's going to have to deal with it then, hmm?" Its obvious that he's still a tad irritated. "Earth has had a close call with Ra Mu in the past," Vega says. "The brilliant but insane Dr. Albert Wily managed in 2011 to temporarily loosen the seal of Mu and gain contact with Ra Mu. In doing so, all electronic devices on the planet shut down. Only a handful of Robot Masters, including Rock Light, were able to deal with the situation. By the slimmest of margins, Rock was able to defeat Wily and reseal Ra Mu. But Ra Mu's intentions of conquest were made clear; it turned on Wily and used his own creations against him." "I believe that Solo intends to repel both Apollo -and- Andromeda in one fell swoop, by activating Ra Mu. But in doing so, he takes an enormous risk. Ra Mu is dangerous; it could cause a massive shift in the electromagnetic field of earth, and it would take control of all computers and electronics across the planet. It may very well control the entire world itself." "Isn't that still preferable to the world exploding? Perhaps we can keep this in mind as a last-ditch attempt to stop them," Michael comments. Mega Man shows his inexperience and lack of knowledge, here. He blushes just slightly, abashed at his outbursts. Well! He didn't know it was some kind of world-destroying monster thing. War-Rock suddenly pipes up, "I agree with the human, you should keep this in mind should your forces fail against superior FMian numbers. Better to crush your enemy with another enemy that you've defeated before." "Unless Ra Mu decides we're not worth the effort and wants another clean slate again." Ciel responds to Michael dryly. "We still don't know where the other OOParts are," Vega says. "And it may cost us every last one of our reploids, robot masters, mechaniloids and electronics to activate. Only as a very last possible ditch attempt should it even be considered." Vega straightens her lab coat. "And we have other options available to us now. To all of us." Michael nods. "Last-ditch, as I said. Better to go back to the eighteenth century than to be completely gone. But do tell." Rook actually starts to say something but bites it back, deciding it may be better to try and hear this out before pointing a few things out... possibly again. Vega walks over to the table, and picks up a strange device. "This is a wave composer," she says. "It is one of my earlier inventions. This device gathers z-waves, combines them with program data, and creates solid, substantiated z-wave objects." Lucid perks, and leans around a random person to gets a better look at the device. Rook just idly waits, sort of hoping there's a point to the device, or she had more to talk about. "Z-waves arranged as a form of solid matter do not give off the radiation that EMian beings do," Vega says. "Further more, they can be used as a barrier against z-wave contamination." She looks over at the irritated, worried Rook. "As I said before, all in good time. But I think you know what this means: We can install z-wave shield into the bodies of reploids who wish to help fight. The fields have been well-tested and will hold up under repeated stress. They are not perfect, however, and repeated attacks will drop them eventually - but it will allow you even footing against your opponents." Vega gestures to the other devices, the ones that look a bit like PETs. "These are an invention of Professor Utagai of Amaken Labs; they are called Star Carriers. They incorporate IPC's advanced processing and electronics, as well as generate material wave programs - the substantiated z-wave objects and programs. The Star Carriers can be used with both battle cards and battle chips, and can facilitate several Net Navis within them at once. But this is just the tip of the iceburg: Dr. Yuuichiro Hikari and Mr. Famous have collaberated with us to produce a kind of artificial wave-change system that works between Net Ops and Net Navis. Dr. Hikari calls it "Cross Fusion", and it has been successfully tested. It will allow a Net Navi to become an armor and weapons system for a Net Op, utilizing battle chips. Cross-Fused NetOp/Navi partners should be able to fight on the same level as a wave-changed human and EMian." At least it gets the raven reploid to look a little less irritated. That was at least one thing he was worried about, "Considering the short amount of time between now and when Apollo arrives, though, do we have that many units ready to go..?" Rook asks. Mega Man blinks and raises an eyebrow at that. Well, that would help some. You could make an army of Navis... and have your own army to fight the FMian army with. "Ohhhhh! That would really help even the odds!" He rubs at his chin, looking off to the side for a moment. "If you could make a device that could fire Waves at a bunch of different frequencies, or if there was a robot that could transmit them all over the world, you could have a way to push back the aliens.. Or even jam them up. But me and the others would have to be out of the way of something like that." Michael's hand shoots up immediately. "How much power does it consume to do this? Could we conceivably use shielding over more than just an area covering one person? To cover buildings as shelters, at a minimum, if not covering cities wholly?" Yeah, he's thinking big. Bigger than he's saying. But following his logic... how much does it take to cover one person? Then a building? Then a city? Then... the planet? "We don't have many, but we have enough to equip our elite fighters," says Vega. "We'll keep producing as many as we can as fast as we can; Apollo was not kind enough to give us the date of his arrival. It could be tomorrow... it could be weeks from now. All we can do is continue to prepare. The z-wave production chips are ready for several hundred reploids right now. IPC, Slither, and several other corporations are helping." She looks up at Michael. "Considering our current energy problems, far too much. Z-waves, like radio waves, have a difficult time reaching far underground and through the depths of the sea. The old shelters from Eurasia could be used for emergency situations. At most we can shield the inside of a car, a room -- but not much bigger than that." War-Rock grumbles loudly for a moment, "You could trick their strongest fighters into an enclosed space, and activate shielding then, locking them in place. Cowardly.. but in war, you do what you must." Michael murmurs, "Could capture them that way, perhaps, rather than killing them in the fighting. Mercy is a trait that might surprise them." He looks pointedly at War-Rock. ...Megaman's hand. Still. Glare. e_e War-Rock locks eyes with Michael from across the room. Staaaaaaaaarrre. Phoenix suddenly pipes up, curious, voice coming from Cassidy's transer, "If that can make z-waves solid and help other kinds of beings fuse with their partners... can it .. materialize us..?" Lucid peers at the Mega Man intently as he speaks, rummanging through his own thoughts he comes to a decision. A manual query. The small childform takes a deep breath. A small voice calls out of the crowd, "Um.. What's the connection between these z-waves and our existing cyberwave technology? They.. uh.. seem to interact with it.." Lucid ducks down again, bowing his head a bit as if to shield himself with his bangs. Hollow looks between Michael and War-Rock. It sweatbeads. "Hmm. Michael, you might talk to Mr. Famous concerning an area-wide field generator. He's quite the genius when it comes to energy fields." She looks at the others again, focusing on Phoenix. "Perhaps, but it would take much more time to research that, and it may require altering your energy structure. Until we know it's safe, I don't want to take the risk." She gesture to a handful of square-barrelled rifles. "We have developed this z-wave guns for the ground force of the Satellite Police. Originally they were meant to be used to shoot viruses at long range, so they aren't terribly strong, but the should be enough to stun EMians or wave-changed entities. To further aid our arsenal, a wide-area z-wave jamming beam is under construction. Jamming z-waves is much like jamming radio signals, and it makes wave-changes difficult to hold, and stuns wave-based entities." Mega Man thinks on that for a moment.. then he bites his bottom lip. Hmmm. "Ummm.. What about the satellites? Couldn't they be tuned to create a kind of.. worldwide jamming beam?" "We would have to ask them. I'm not sure it's within their ability to do so," Vega says. War-Rock lifts Mega Man's left arm upwards again, suddenly. "So! We have a way for all to fight them! Then let us battle the FMians until they are broken and destroyed!" Rook hrms, then poses one more question, "Well, that's fine and dandy for when they're fused, but well, how are we going to see them when they're simply in wave form..? Mega Man flails at his left arm as it suddenly yanks in in a circle. "I will need men! Men who are strong willed and determined to fight! I will not accept human and robot cowardice!" Michael nods in agreement. "Most of us would be completely oblivious to their location." Phoenix facepalms at War rock, "You two should just defuse already so you can just go buck wild all over the room, War Rock." ... Yes. she said it. heh heh. Vega says, "It's not perfect, but you can view the wave world through a star carrier's view screen." Rook looks at Vega with a bit of a concerned look. "I thought the star carriers were for the humans, Vega.." Mega Man gives a sharp sigh and nods. Might as well, if the people in -here- can't be trusted, then who could? Reverting to normal.. War-Rock bursts out of the Transer, continuing his tirade of trying to collect soldiers for the battle. Subaru? He holds up his glasses. "Um.. If you guys need to see them, you need things like this." Vega sighs somewhat exasperatedly and looks back to Rook. "Do you honestly believe we're going to send you out to fight something you cannot see?" "If I can speak to you when you're done, doctor, perhaps my company may be able to help out in this regard as well. The former management has rather recently found itself among the ranks of the unemployed and everyone is chomping at the bit for new projects. Like studying the artifact in the vault instead of letting it just sit there forever," Michael mutters. Rook just kind of stares at Vega a moment, sort of wondering about the answer, but decides it better to just keep his yap shut the rest of the meeting. Subaru lowers his glasses down, so that he can see War-Rock tearing around. He clasps his hands behind his back. "So.. why did he give us all this time, anyways?" Michael shakes his head. "Because he wants us to put up a good fight. He doesn't want to just roll over us. He's looking at us as -entertainment-. He's said as much, if memory serves." "In short, arrogance. I guess some things stick no matter what race you are." Ciel says without lifting her eyes from her datapad. "He said that he wanted to plunder earth of it's valuables before Cepheus could destroy it. And he showed a particular interest in Solo and Murians," Vega explains. Subaru frowns, not liking that one bit. "Why are some people just -jerks-.." He kicks his foot a few times. "Well, if you guys need my help for anything, just let me know. War-Rock and I will help as much as we can," he glances at Vega as she speaks, and frowns. "Ergh.. Why does everybody care about that Mu stuff? It's like everybody enjoys messing around with ancient scary monsters or something.." "Because at one time in Earth's history, the Murian race stood poised to conquer the galaxy. The FM race, even Apollo Flame, stated that Earth was a terror to them," Vega says. Lucid looks confused at some of the current conversation. If someone were to watch the quiet one closely enough, they might note his head tilting a bit toward War-Rock's tearing around the room, or toward nothing in particular depending on their point of view. Possibly flinching back if he happened to come close. Subaru exhales slowly, nodding. "Well that explains it. They want to control or destroy what they're afraid of. They're space bullies," he shakes his head, sighing. Even -space- has guys that will give you wedgies. War-Rock calls out from somewhere in the room, "If you could harness that fear you could maybe drive them back! Or shake them enough to -crush- them!" Michael rubs his chin. "Actually... if some have already been away from Andromeda long enough to clear that negative energy... how long does it take to clear that energy out of the system? If we can delay them long enough, aside from buying -us- time, it might give them a chance to look at things and realize something is terribly wrong." "I don't know. Space Station Peace's brotherband transmitter might have that sort of power, but nothing on earth," Vega answers. "Is the transmitter on the part in the ocean or the part in space?" Ciel questions without looking up. "The transmitter is still there among the wreckage. part of the crew quarters fell into the ocean," Vega answers. "We'd need someone to go into space to examine the transmitter and get it functioning again." Michael takes out a PDA and makes a note on there to find any reploids or RMs for hire who can go orbital to start looking for the remains of Space Station Peace, then tucks the PDA back away. Subaru winces visibly, looking down at his feet for a few moments. Dad.. Sighing, he looks up, folding his arms across his chest. He glances to War-Rock, who's finally calmed down, just floating nearby, now. "I'll have more to discuss later with those interested, but for now, we need to equip ourselves, eat, get repaired if necessary, and rest. We'll need all our strength for the next few days," Vega says, shutting off the display monitor. Subaru nods at War-Rock, who grumbles loudly and zaps back into the Transer. Leaning back a bit and putting both arms up behind his head, he grins. "War-Rock and I will be ready, whenever you need us. We can fight off these guys." Once he's given the okay, he makes his way out of the building, humming to himself thoughtfully. Category:Logfile